paranormalfandomcom-20200213-history
Abacomancy
Abacomancy, also known as Amathomancy (from the Greek amathos, for sand), it is the art and practice of foretelling future events by the observation of omens in patterns of dust, or within the dust, dirt, or sand. Sometimes the Diviner would use the ashes of the recently deceased. The precise origins and method for this type of Divination have been lost in time. The precise origins and method for this mode of prognostication have been lost in time, but it is with certainty, like most divination techniques, quite ancient. In one of the forms of this type of divination, the diviner would use the ashes of the recently deceased. On the tenth night after the Death of a person, he who fired the funeral pyre was required to sift through some of the ashes, near which a lamp was placed. The hole was then covered with a basket. The next morning the ashes were examined, and the deceased Ghost was said to have migrated into the animal whose mark appeared on the ashes. Basic Abacomancy Meanings * Big Circle: Protection, the mysteries and four elements at work. A need for balance and centering is required. The completion of one phase and the renewal of another. Endings and new beginnings. Going full circle or the journey of epic hero. The epic hero travels from one point and returns to that point, internally changed and sometimes tragically. * Miniature circle: Uncertainty of where one is headed. The future is closed to the reader because they cannot see beyond the small circle of their own reality. Being confined by ideas that are too small and trapped by small thinking. Petty disagreements and difficulty overcoming small issues. * Triangle: A source of power. All sides need to be equal and energies need to be specifically focused on the diviner's goal in order for the goal to be obtained. Reaching for the sky while remaining grounded. * Square: A creative task lies ahead of the diviner, requiring inspiration, will, emotional passion and drive as well as persistence. If one element is lacking the task will come to naught. Balance in all things is essential at this time. The square forewarns the diviner not to be close-minded. * Long Lines: A long journey is in store for the diviner. This does not necessarily mean a physical journey and can be journey of intellect. In terms of intellect, moving in a linear fashion suggests that the diviner will be utterly changed when they reach their intellectual destination. * Short Lines: One short line indicates a short trip, either physically or intellectually. Several short lines indicate many stops along the path. Such stops are not necessarily negative. Although short lines can be indicative of obstacles, the may also be indicative of pauses for reflection or regrouping. * Spiral: Ascension into higher planes of consciousness and/or higher intellectual and spiritual understandings. Drawing power from within to deal with deal with issues or drawing on divine power for spiritual improvement. * The Heart: A heartfelt experience. Love entering into one's life. Emotional ties to some thing, some place, or someone. A warning that emotions may rule the head. If the heart is broken, sadness and grief are predicted and it also suggests broken ties and/or change and transformation. * An X: A need for banishing of negative is called for. The need to "x" out negative influences. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Divination